


My Map Home

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crime, Drama, F/M, Gen, High School, Modern AU, Sibling Love, Twins, brother sister, non insest love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen years after Ziio broke up with Haytham, she returns, begging for help, and he makes a jaw dropping discovery…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

“Ziio.”

The woman looked up from the book she was reading and forced a smile onto her face.

“Haytham,” she greeted him in a hollow voice, feeling tears prickling at the corner of her eyes once more. “It’s been too long.”

He opened his mouth to say something, probably about how she broke away from their relationship and disappeared without even a word, but silenced at the distressed look on her face.

“Ziio, what’s wrong?” he asked her gently, taking a seat next to her on the park bench.

She forced herself to take a deep breath before answering him in a soft voice, too quiet for him to make out what she had said.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” he urged her, gently wiping away a tear which tumbled down her cheek.

“Mom!”

Haytham glanced up and felt his stomach drop. Coming towards them was a tall lad with a smaller girl riding piggyback on his back. She was squealing with giggles as he carefully maneuvered around mothers pushing strollers and fathers carrying children on their shoulders. He reached the two adults and gently placed the girl down, steadying her as her feet touched the pavement.

“Haytham,” Ziio began in a soft voice as both teenagers looked at him, the girl with excitement, the boy with resentment. “There’s no easy way for me to say this…”

The lawyer waited patiently, noticing how the girl began to inch forward, but the boy stopped her with a scowl.

“Haytham Kenway?” the girl asked, beaming when he turned to face her. “Hi,” she squeaked out, suddenly shy.

“This is Polikwaptiwa,” the girl waved. “And Ratonhnhaké:ton,” the boy grunted and folded his arms over his chest with a grumpy expression on his face.

“Hello,” Haytham greeted them awkwardly, wondering why Ziio was introducing him to a couple of teenagers. “How old are you?” he asked, slapping himself for the rude question.

The girl giggled. “We’ll both turn fourteen on April fourth,” she explained, her courage finding her once more.

Haytham’s mind automatically began to churn out the numbers. He blanched as he turned to face Ziio. She only nodded silently in confirmation to his unspoken question.

“Twins?” he asked dumbly as the girl’s smile only grew bigger.

“I know, I know, my big brother looks older than fourteen just as how I look younger,” she grumbled through her giant smile. Her smile faded as Haytham stood abruptly.

“Ziio, why did you keep this secret from me?” Haytham demanded to know. Ratonhnhaké:ton scoffed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Isn’t it obvious?” snarled the lad with malice in his voice. “She didn’t want us to be around a monster like you.”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton!” scolded the girl with a gasp before turning to face Haytham. “Ignokre him, he’s being a judgmental hypocrite at the moment.” She stepped closer to him with a shy smile on her face.

Haytham found himself returning her contagious smile.

“What’s your name?” he asked her.

“Polikwaptiwa,” she told him with a quiet giggle.

“Come again?” he asked her, his mind fumbling at her long name.

“Polly-wap-ti-wa,” she pronounced slowly, her smile never leaving her face even when he tripped over her name. “You can call me Melody instead if you’d like.”

“That’s easier for me to say,” he hummed before remembering that they weren’t alone. He looked up, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

Ziio was smiling as she watched father and daughter interacting for the first time while their son was still sulking with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Ziio, you sounded urgent over the phone, what’s going on?” Haytham asked as he sat down again, this time with Melody tucked under an arm.

“It’s me,” Melody interrupted before her mother could even open her mouth. “I’ve got some medical complications that require blood transfusions. My brother gave me some of his blood, but I’ll be needing more in the next two months.”

“Why do you need my help?” he asked, perplexed.

“Because my brother and I have your blood type,” Melody informed him, swinging her legs.

Haytham took a sharp inhale of breath before turning to face Ziio.

“Tell me what I need to do,” Haytham begged.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham learns of Ziio's difficulties in raising twins as a single mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize a billion times over if Haytham and Ziio are too OOC. I never played the games as how I don’t own the gaming consuls, and I only have YouTube to serve as a research platform.

“My brother and I are close,” Melody told Haytham later that day. “When we were younger, we’d kick up hell if both of us weren’t within hand holding distance.”

“Yes,” groaned Ziio, as Connor continued to sulk. “Polikwaptiwa would rope Ratonhnhaké:ton into tea parties and playing dress up, just as he would talk her into tree climbing and wrestling in the mud.”

Haytham chuckled. He noticed that Melody’s skin was pale with slight grey undertones, her clothes were a size too big on her and her hair was limp and dull. He kicked himself for not noticing how sick she was.

“Ziio, how long as she been sick?” he demanded to know once the twins were out of earshot.

The Native American woman sighed heavily as she avoided his gaze.

“About five years now,” she answered at last. “Polikwaptiwa is a brave child. There have been days where she is so sick that she shouldn’t have left her bed, but she still continues on with life as though she isn’t sick. Ratonhnhaké:ton worries for her- before I started to homeschool them both, he would ditch his class if his sixth sense told him she needed him.”

“Sixth sense?” Haytham asked, confused.

Ziio chuckled.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to explain it to me once,” she explained. “He told me that it was like they could communicate in a manner of speaking, only without words, more of with feelings.”

“Oh,” Haytham answered as she leaned into him and sniffled.

“Haytham, I’m scared,” she confessed softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “I can’t loose my little girl.”

“You won’t,” he promised her, kissing her forehead. “You’re homeschooling them?”

“I have to,” she sighed heavily. “Polikwaptiwa was getting low grades due to the fact that she was in the hospital for most of the school year and Ratonhnhaké:ton was getting into fights defending her.”

Haytham felt something twinge in his chest as he listened to the love of his life tell him about the hardships of raising twins alone.

“Ziio, I’m sorry for whatever I did that drove you out of my life. If I had only known… I wouldn’t have pushed you away. I missed out on so much- seeing them when they were born, first words, first steps, first birthdays, first friends, first days of school, first- well, first everythings!” The words bubbled out of him as he began to play with her braided hair and he felt something wet running down his face.

“You said you didn’t want children,” Ziio reminded him.

Suddenly, Haytham remembered…

“Haytham?” she mumbled as the sleepless night finally caught up with her. She was drape across his chest as he ran his hands up and down her back, gently kneading at her spine.

“Hmm?” he grumbled, burying his nose into her neck and inhaling her scent.

“Do you want children?” she asked, halway asleep.

“No,” he answered automatically. “I’m not good with kids.”

“Oh.” Ziio sounded disappointed as she rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

“Ziio, if you had only told me, I would’ve still loved you and our children,” he told her with great sadness.

She opened her mouth to say something only to have her phone go off.

“I’m sorry, I need to take this call,” she muttered before answering the cell phone. “Hello, Doctor Samuels, I- how much is due? Four hundred for her appointment last month, two fifty for the chest MRI, and one fifty for… okay, I’ll try and scrape up the money.”

She hung up and promptly burst into tears.

“Ziio?”

“The expenses are just too much,” she groaned, burying her face into his chest.

“Ziio, please, let me take care of the money,” he begged her. “Please, I want to.”

“I can’t let you, Melody’s medical bills are too outrageous. I can’t afford health insurance for the three of us, and my job at the café barely covers the rent and utility bills,” she hiccupped.

“Ziio, I insist,” he firmly stated. “The only payment I want is for you and the twins to come live with me. We’ll take this one day at a time.”

Finally, Ziio calmed down enough to pull away from Haytham.

“Thank you,” she sniffled. “Do you have enough room for the three of us?”

“I forgot that the only rooms of my house that you are familiar with are my bedroom and the kitchen,” he chortled. “I’ll need to clear out two of the rooms and gets beds, but we can make it work.”

“Ratonhnhaké:tonand Polikwaptiwa had always shared a bedroom,” she chuckled, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. “They get cranky if they’re so much as in different rooms.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make them comfortable,” he vowed as the twins came back into view once more, this time with ice cream.

“Mom! Big brother and I stopped and got some ice cream for you and Raké:ni!” she bubbled, handing over a chocolate ice cream cone to Haytham. Connor grunted as he gave his mother a cone with birthday cake flavored ice cream.

“What does Raké:ni mean?” Haytham aksed, although he had a pretty good idea.

Melody smiled as she finished the bite of her own double brownie blast favored ice cream cup she had in her mouth.

“It means ‘daddy’,” she told him, her face falling at the look on his face. “I’m sorry, is it too soon for me to be calling you that?”

“Yes,” grumbled Connor as he ate his vanilla ice cream cone.

“No, I’m just surprised is all,” Haytham spoke with a gentle smile, holding out an arm for a hug. Melody tucked herself underneath his arm with a beaming smile.

“Come on, we’d better get home to pack,” Ziio announced, standing with her son automatically plastering himself to her side. “Haytham had invited us to stay with him for a while.”

“No, not a while, Ziio,” he gently corrected her. “Forever.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham brings his family home

Haytham found himself smiling as he carefully maneuvered his expensive Lamborghini towards his home. He peeked in the backseat and felt his heart break at the sight of his son holding his daughter as both slept peacefully.

He paused at a red light and sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair. While he had helped Ziio and Melody pack up what few belongings they owned, Connor had stomped down to the landlord’s office to tell him that they were moving out. By the time the last box had been packed up, Melody had fallen asleep and Connor offered to carry her out to the car.

Haytham pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and glanced over at Ziio, who had been silently chewing on one of her braids during the entire ride.

“Ziio, we’re home,” he softly informed her, reaching out to take her hand.

“You’re house seems bigger,” she stated, squinting up as Connor woke up.

“I got my little sister,” he grumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

“Thanks,” Haytham told his son with a smile. He handed Ziio his keys and sent her off to unlock the door as he popped the trunk of the Lamborghini and began to unload the boxes. He glanced at his watch and groaned out loud at the time.

“Ziio, I’m going to put the boxes in the garage- we can deal with them in the morning,” he called into the open front door before keying in the code to open the garage door.

Fifteen minutes later, he entered his home to find Connor rummaging around in his linen closet for something.

“Where do you keep your blankets?” he asked as he shut the door, frustration clear on his face.

“I’ll grab one from my closet,” Haytham told his son, clapping him on the back. He vanished up the stairs and went into his room before coming back out again with a hand sewn quilt.

“Here, I’ll look into getting beds for you and your sister in the morning, alright?” he told his son kindly.

Connor opened his mouth to say something only to have a yawn escape him.

“Night,” he instead grunted as he padded into the den. Haytham watched as he draped the blanket over his sister, who was nestled on the couch before making himself comfortable on the floor and falling asleep.  
“Ratonhnhaké:ton had sacrificed so much for Polikwaptiwa,” Ziio commented softly, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You can take my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor,” he told her, yawning as well as he followed her into his room.

“I’ve missed waking up next to you,” she confessed with a chuckle.

“So have I,” he responded with a gentle smile as she led him to the bed.

~xoXox~

“So it wasn’t a dream.”

Ziio looked up as Haytham entered the kitchen the following morning, dressed in fresh slacks and a shirt.

“The kids are still asleep,” she whispered softly as he kissed her forehead before going to get plates down from the cupboard.

“No we aren’t, mom,” yawned Melody, padding into the kitchen, stretching her arms over her head and she worked the kinks out of her muscles. “Morning, raké:ni.”

“Good morning, Melody,” he responded as his son wandered into the kitchen. “Good morning, Connor.”

The lad only grunted in response to the greeting as he slumped into a seat at the dining room table. Melody only made a face at her twin brother as she poured orange juice for both of them before carrying the cups over to the table.

Haytham carried out the twin’s plates of breakfast as Ziio finished up the adult’s meals.

“Thanks, Raké:ni!” chirped Melody in a bubbly manner as she began to wolf down her food.

“Yikes, Polikwaptiwa, small bites!” scolded Ziio as she came out with hers and Haytham’s plates.

“Sorry, mom,” the girl apologized meekly, slowing down.

Breakfast was a quiet affair.

When Melody and Connor finished, they both rinsed their plates off before sticking them into the dishwasher and beginning to haul the boxes from the garage into the den.

“Ziio, can you help them? I’m going to look into beds for the twins,” he asked her, only to get a kiss on the cheek as an answer. “Do you two want to share a room or have different rooms? There’s two rooms next to each other at the end of the upstairs hallway that would work for you two.”

Connor and Melody seemed to have a telepathic conversation between the two of them before turning to face Haytham.

“Could we have different rooms please?” Melody asked with a charming smile.

“Your wish is my command,” he joked, chuckling as he pointed the twins up the stairs. “I’ll need to clear out both rooms!” he shouted as they charged up the steps, shoving and laughing all the way.

~xoXox~

“You can have this room,” Connor told Melody, nodding his head at the room. It had a reading bench under big windows and hardwood floors.

“You sure you don’t want this room?” she asked him, gazing out the window and into the wood behind Haytham’s house.

“I’m sure,” he grinned. “Just take it.”

“Okay, thanks!” she threw her arms around him and giggled as he awkwardly returned the hug.

A knock at the door made the twins let go of each other and turn to see their father, who was smiling at their close relationship with one another.

“I see that you decided on who gets which room,” he commented with a smile. “Once I get all my stuff boxed up, you can decorate however you want.”

“Awesome!” squealed Melody, bouncing up and down a few times before spinning around in a circle and promptly falling down.

Connor yelped and swooped down on his sister faster than Haytham could take in what happened.

“I’m alright, I’m fine, I’m unhurt!” Melody chuckled, accepting her brother’s offered hand and hoisting herself back up onto her feet.

“Good to hear,” grumbled Connor, once again taking uo his mantle of being the gurff, overprotective big brother.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles' fate...

Haytham sighed heavily as he fell into bed next to Ziio.

 

“Tired?” she asked, setting her book aside and switching off the lamp for bed.

 

“You have no idea,” he answered, snuggling in closer to her side. “I have no idea at all how you even managed to deal with twins for fourteen years!”

 

Ziio sighed heavily and began to finger comb his hair.

 

“It wasn’t easy,” he confessed softly. “There were times when I wanted to rip my hair out, but somehow or other, I managed. But I had Achilles to help me when I got overwhelmed.”

 

“Achilles?” Haytham asked, groaning softly as she began to lightly massage his head with her knuckles.

 

“An old friend and neighbor.” Ziio looked sad at his name. “He was murdered about three years ago during a home invasion. Melody and Connor witnesses the entire thing.”

 

Haytham was shocked at this new information.

 

“I was working a late shift at the hospital when I got the call from Polikwaptiwa- Ratonhnhaké:ton had already called the police and she was hysterical.”

 

_Ziio automatically knew that something was wrong when she answered her cell phone._

_“Mommy?” Polikwaptiwa sobbed. “Achilles was shot.”_

_For a moment, Ziio couldn’t breathe._

_“What?” she choked out at last._

_“Someone broke into his apartment and when he went out to confront them, there was a fight and he was shot!” Polikwaptiwa blubbered. Ziio could barely m ake out what she was saying before_ _Ratonhnhaké:ton took the phonme away from his little sister._

_“Mom, I asked the operator to send a copper to pick you up,” he informed her in a trembling voice. “So that way you won’t need to take the bus home.”_

_Ziio ran over to her boss’ office and after telling him what had happened, he kindly gave her a week off before telling her that he would clock her out._

_“Now go, your children need you!” he ordered her and Ziio tore out of the hospital._

_She was entering the lobby when a kind grandfatherly looking police officer entered the hospital._

_“Are you Zoey?” he asked her in a calm voice._

_“My name is Ziio,” she corrected him in a panicked voice. “Are my children alright?”_

_“I wouldn’t know, ma’am, I was dispatched to pick you up,” he told her, ushering her out into his squad car, where he put on the sirens and went tearing out of the parking lot._

_Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the small, rundown apartment complex where Ziio and her children lived. She tore out of the police cruiser before the officer had even slowed down and sped up the stairs. She skidded to a halt outside Achilles’ apartment door at the sight of ten burly police officers, all who were standing around doing absolutely nothing at all._

_“Are you Ziio?” asked an officer who looked to be in charge. “Your’ children are refusing to open the door.”_

_She pushed him aside and rushed over to the locked door._

_“_ **_Ratonhnhaké:ton! Open the door at once_ ** _!” she ordered in sten Mohawkian._

_“Mommy!” shouted Polikwaptiwa once her older brother had opened the door. Ziio saw a bed sheet clumsily covering Achilles’ body and the usually neat and tidy apartment was a mess._

_“ **Oh, my little baby,** ” Ziio cried as the police entered the tiny apartment. Connor took an officer aside and began to give out his statement, nodding and conversing with a face of iron._

_“Achilles had just put big brother and I to bed when the door crashed open. He grabbed his gun from where he keeps it next to his bed and went out to confront whoever had broken in. We heard fighting and then the gun went off. Big brother went out after ten minutes to see what had happened and I followed behind him!” she sobbed, hysterical. “It was awful- big brother took the bed sheet from the bed and covered him with it and called the coppers. After giving them all the information they needed, I called you.”_

 

_Polikwaptiwa was shaking with sobs as she told her mother what had happened. Ziio was furious and terrified at the same time as she hugged her little girl close to her body, humming a lullaby to calm down the crying girl.  
                _

_“Excuse me?”_

_Ziio and Polikwaptiwa both looked up to see a young woman in a uniform looking tired.  
                _

_“I need to take your statement, dear,” she informed both females before leading them to the bedroom so that Polikwaptiwa wouldn’t be ables to look at Achilles anymore. Being in a different room seemed to calm her down considerably, but she still trembled and cried.  
                _

_After retelling what had happened to the woman, her fingerprints were taken and the family of three were sent off to home._

 

“Polikwaptiwa and Ratonhnhaké:ton were both shaken by what happened, but still forced themselves to go about normal everyday life,” Ziio told Haytham.

 

“Did they ever see anyone about what happened?” he asked, tracing patterns into the back of her hand.

 

“I couldn’t afford a therapist,” she reminded him. “Besides, they talked to each other and that helped immensely.”

 

Haytham sighed heavily as she rolled over so that way he was spooning her smaller body.

 

“How about if we all go to family therapy together?” he suggested in a soft voice. “I think we all have some things we need to get off our chest.”

 

Ziio sniffled.

 

“That would probably be best,” she agreed, half asleep.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dysfunction family therapy

Dr. Lyle White sighed heavily as he took in the dysfunctional family sitting before him. Ziio and Haytham were sitting side by side on the loveseat, hands entwined. Connor was slouching on the floor next to his mother while Melody was sprawled out next to her father’s legs, looking slightly nervous at what was about to happen.

 

“So, does anyone want to start talking?” the physiologist began in a soft voice.

 

“About what?” grunted Connor, challenging the man by staring.

 

“Ignore my brother, he enjoys being difficult for the sake of it,” Melody apologized to the man sitting in Haytham’s living room. “He isn’t always like this.”

 

She sent him a glare and said in Mohawkian, “ _Be nice, big brother. He’s here to help us!_ ”

 

“Melody, I’m going to need to ask you to speak English,” the doctor requested.

 

“Sorry,” she apologized sheepishly. “I was telling him to behave.”

 

“So, Connor, Melody, your mother tell me that the two of you have been sharing a bedroom since you were born,” Dr. White began. “Why is that?”

 

When Connor refused to talk, Melody filled in the silence for him.

 

“Because the three of us- before Raké:ni, daddy, I mean, sorry- lived in a small apartment with only two bedrooms. So big brother and I shared a bedroom for all our lives,” she informed him.

 

“And also, if she needed anything during the night, I would get it for her,” Connor added in.

 

“I see,” Dr White began to write something down in his notebook.

 

“And I also wasn’t home a lot of the time, so Ratonhnhaké:ton took care of Polikwaptiwa,” Ziio interjected, placing a hand on top of her son’s head.

 

“It’s my job as big brother to take care of my little sister,” Connor added in with a grunt.

 

“Haytham?” Dr. White asked, turning to the man.

 

“I’m new to being a father, but I’m willing to learn for whatever mistakes I make,” he confessed.

 

~xoXox~

 

“Raké:ni?” Melody asked a few minutes after Dr. White left the house. “What kind of lawyer are you?”

 

Haytham chuckled and put the court case that he was working on into a folder. He turned to face his daughter, who was lingering in the doorway of the master bedroom and held open his arms for her. She raced in for a hug without even hesitating for a moment.

 

“I represent the defense, or the person making the accusation,” he explained in a calm voice. “I do mostly crimes such as murder and sexual assault.”

 

“Oh.” Melody looked a bit sad for a split second but brightened up. “Have you ever heard of Achilles Davenport?”

 

“Yes, he is in one of my case files,” he informed her. “Your mother told me what happened.”

 

She sighed heavily as she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“He was the sweetest man I ever knew,” she confessed in a soft voice. “He was crotchety and kinda mean towards others, but when big brother and I were with him, his personality took a 180 degree turn. He enjoyed taking us to the park to feed the ducks and taking us out for ice cream. He would tell us stories about when he was a little boy and taught me how to play the piano and taught big brother how to play the harmonica.”

 

Haytham smiled as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, enjoying the sensation of holding his daughter.

 

His daughter.

 

The words seemed strange in his mind, but a good kind of strange.

 

Just then, his cell phone starting chiming. Haytham answered it with a grumble.

 

“Haytham Kenway,” he answered in a pleasant voice.

 

“It’s Shay,” answered the other line. “Want to go out tonight?”

 

Haytham was about to decline when a brilliant plan began to formulate in his mind. A few years ago, Shay Comrac and one of his buddies set Haytham up on a blind date with a cross dresser. Ever since, the man had been trying to formulate a plan of revenge with close to no luck at all.

 

“Yeah, sure, how about Hard Rock Café at seven?” he asked, picking Shay’s favorite restaurant on purpose.

 

“Awesome! See you there!” And then he hung up without another word.

 

“Does anyone even say goodbye anymore?” Haytham grumbled before hanging up his phone as well.

 

“Who was that, Raké:ni?” Melody asked, perking up.

 

“That was someone I work with,” Haytham explained with a smile. “Go tell your mother and brother that we’ll be going out for dinner tonight, alright?”


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Shay...

“Haytham!”

 

The man turned in his seat and waved his friend over to the table where he and his family were seated. Melody, Haytham and Ziio were on one side of the booth while Connor was all by himself, sulking as he talked with Melody in the Mohawkian language.

 

“Shay, you remember Ziio?” he asked pleasantly, noting the look of surprise that came over the man’s face at the two teens, busy looking over their menus and talking to each other in quiet undertones.

 

“But of course I do,” he smiled as he shook her hand. “Long time, no see!”

 

“Likewise, Shay,” Ziio smiled. “This is Ratonhnhaké:ton and Polikwaptiwa, our children.”

 

“Your children…?” Shay looked surprised as he took in both twins, and for the first time, Haytham noticed that Connor had inherited his nose, mouth and eyebrows, but otherwise looked like Ziio while Melody was the spitting female image of him with her long dark brown curls that she had wrangled into a loose side swept braid and sapphire blue eyes set into fair skin, though with sickly grey undertones. However, despite her sickly appearance, she still wore a smile on her face as she turned to face her father.

 

“Raké:ni, because of one of the medications that I’m on, I don’t eat a lot,” she whispered into his ear, making him frown.

 

“Just eat what you can, we can take everything else home for another day,” he told her, chuckling as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

 

“How old are you?” Shay asked Connor kindly.

 

“Thirteen,” he grunted, closing his menu and folding his hands on top of the table. “The same age as my little sister.”

 

“Twins?” Shay grinned wolfishly as he leaned over the table to punch Haytham in the shoulder. “I didn’t know you had it in you!”

 

Haytham turned bright red while Ziio chuckled and Connor and Melody wore confused looks on both of their faces.

 

“Ista…?” Melody asked.

 

“I’ll tell you later,” giggled her mother as a server came up to get their drinks ordered.

 

“Alright,” she agreed with another smile turning back to face Shay. “Where’re you from?”

 

“My parents were Irish born and bred,” he began. “They moved to New York when I was but a wee lad. I picked up my accent from them and others in the Irish neighborhood where I grew up, I guess.”

 

Melody and Shay started to talk about their bringing ups while Connor just sat there, listening to his little sister chatter on.

 

Haytham chuckled and leaned over to whisper into Ziio’s ear, “My little girl must love to talk.”

 

“You have no idea,” she smirked, swatting his hand away from her thigh, where he had causally rested it.

 

The entire table was cracking up over one of Melody’s childhood stories which involved a porcupine, a muddy cabbage patch and a basket of fresh laundry when the server returned with their drinks and took their orders. Shay was chortling with tears as Melody made gestures with her hand, telling how the frightened creature was racing around the backyard with the laundry basket flipper over itself while the clean clothes were strewn all over the muddy grass.

 

“I felt so bad for the poor thing!” she was saying. “Big brother was chasing it all around, trying to get the basket back while I was screaming at him to stop scaring it!”

 

Haytham was howling with tears as he slumped into his seat, wiping his eyes.

 

“My God, Melody, how is it that you and Connor have adventures like that?” he gasped.

 

She shrugged and smiled. “Big brother and I enjoy nature and the outdoors.”

 

Haytham made a mental note to take the twins on a hike soon, but he stopped his thoughts, not wanting to exhausts his sick daughter any more.

 

 _Should I only take Connor and leave Melody behind, or should I go hiking with both of them?_ Haytham wondered as their food was bought to them. True to her words, Melody only ate a few bites and began to pick at the rest of her food while talking with Shay.

 

“No, I don’t have an eating disorder, Shay,” Melody’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts. “I have a rare medical condition where my blood evaporates, and one of the side effects of one of the medications that I’m on is makes me not eat a lot.”

 

Shay looked horrified, as did Haytham.

 

Melody pushed her plate to the side and began to play with the woven bracelets on her arm. Haytham recognized them as having belonged to her mother when they had dated each other.

 

“Eaten all you can, little sister?” Connor asked, reaching out to take a hold of her tiny fingers, which his hand dwarfed comically.

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” she smiled tiredly as she yawned behind her hand, which didn’t escape anyone else’s attention.

 

“Well, I’ll pay and you can be off, Haytham,” Shay offered gruffily, holding uo his hand to stop a protest. “I insist.”

 

By the time the bill had been settled, Melody was halfway asleep, leaning on Haytham as she struggled to keep her eyelids open. Connor gruffily told his father that he would carry her to the car, and true to his words, he gave his littlke sister a piggyback ride.

 

Haytham smiled at the picture that his two children made. Big, tough looking Connor carryiung gentle, delicate Melody, one arm looped around his neck, the other dangling next to his chest. He felt a swelt of pride at the two lives that he had unknowingly created with the love of his life, and swore to do all in his power to protect them.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins celebrate their fourteenth birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> A billion and one thank you’s to Mohawk Woman for helping me hammer out ideas for this chapter!!!

Near the end of March, Haytham found himself doing as much snooping as he could for his children’s fourteenth birthday. If Melody noticed, she didn’t say anything, but Connor on the other hand still wasn’t too fond of his father. The twins were still being homeschooled by their mother, and were looking forward to entering high school, distracting them while he “tidied up” in their respected bedrooms.

Connor caught him as he was poking around in his sock drawer, but didn’t make too big of a deal out of it, as how Haytham was putting laundry away.

“I can put my own laundry away,” growled the boy, glaring his father out of the bedroom.

The morning of April fourth dawned at last, and Haytham was the first up. He made several trips from the basement to the dining room, coming up each time with an armful of brightly wrapped presents. At last, he was done and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

A blood curdling screech made Haytham nearly drop the bowl of pancake mix and sprint up the stairs.

“Little sister!!” yelped Connor before a painful THUMP sounded from the bedroom next to Melody’s and Connor raced from his bedroom with a blanket attached to his leg.

Haytham threw open the door for him and his son to see what had made Melody scream and froze.

“Kill it!” yelled Melody, standing on her bed in just jeans and a bra, her fright aimed towards a giant, hairy spider who was crawling around on the rug next to the bed.

Haytham was too slow to respond and so Connor calmly walked across the room, gathered up the harmless spider into his hands and shuffled out of the room, telling Melody that he would relocate the spider back outside.

“Are you alright?” Haytham asked as Melody calmed down.

“Spiders, why does it have to be spiders?” she grumbled, pulling on a sweatshirt in answer to Haytham’s question. “I’m fine, Raké:ni, I just don’t like spiders. At all.”

“Noted,” Haytham chuckled as he left the bedroom to continue making breakfast.

“Good morning, Haytham,” greeted Ziio as he walked into thye kitchen to find her making pancakes. “What was all the commotion upstairs about?”

“A spider found its way into Melody’s bedroom and she thought she was going to die,” Haytham answered with a chortle, finding the situation humorous.

Ziio sighed as she poured the mix onto the griddle.

“I feel sorry for that poor spider,” was all that she said as both children came down the stairs.

“Morning Ista, Raké:ni!” chirped Melody happily, giving each a kiss on the cheek before catching sight of the dining room table. Her eyes widened comically and Haytham chuckled again.

“Good morning Melody, Connor,” he greeted both of them. “Happy birthday.”

Both children sat down at the table and stared at their presents with wonder on their faces.

“Fourteen presents, one for each year I missed out on your birthdays,” he explained. “Go on then, open them!” That was all the encouragement that was needed.

Melody opened her first present and squealed loudly before jumping up to hug Haytham.

“Thankyouthankyou!” she squealed. “How did you know that I needed more beads?”

Connor silently opened his first present as well to reveal a beading loom, seed beads, thread and needles, giving out a rare smile to his father.

Both children excitedly tore open their presents, with each one she opened, Melody would leap out of her seat to hug her father and thank him and Connor would flash a little smile at Haytham.

As piles of wrapping paper and more beading supplies, books, clothing and other gifts accumulated in piles on the floor, each twin finally reached the last and largest present. Finally, there was one last gift for the two of them.

Melody opened the box and screamed loudly, making Connor glare at Haytham.

“Please tell me it isn’t a spider,” he growled, his face lighting up as Melody reached into the box and took out a puppy.

“It’s so fluffy!” squealed Melody, holding the little puppy to her chest and giggling as it began to lick her face.

Haytham chuckled as both his children fell to the floor to play with the dog.

“You spoil them too much,” scolded Ziio with a laugh.

“I have a lot to make up for,” shrugged Haytham, flashing an innocent smile at his girlfriend before kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> The spider scene happened to me yesterday. I was getting dressed for the day when a giant creepy-crawler, murderous spawn of the devil crawled out from God-knows-where and scared the living crap out of me. My roommate’s boyfriend (who stayed the night because his car broke down) came to my rescue and relocated the horrible creature outside.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans are made for summer

“Haytham, are you going to come visit me this summer?”

 

The man groaned and rubbed his forehead as he juggled the house phone and the skillet of pancakes.

 

“I’ll have to see if I can get away, dad,” he answered, nearly dropping the spatula.

 

“Damn it all, son! You said that last year, and all the years before!” yelled Edward Kenway, almost making Haytham drop the phone at his father’s volume.

 

Ziio entered the kitchen at that moment and saw him trying to multitask. She nudged him out of the way and took over cooking breakfast.

 

“Excuse me for a moment please.” Haytham muffled the mouthpiece on his shoulder as he turned to his girlfriend. “My dad wants me to come out to Eagle’s Beach this summer. Do you think the twins want to come with me?”

 

His only response was a soft kiss, and he knew that he had his answer.

 

“Dad, great news,” Haytham said as the twins wandered downstairs with Aquila trotting close at their heels. “We’ll be there.”

 

“Who’s ‘we’?” asked Edward.

 

“You’re just going to have to wait and see,” Haytham answered before hanging up.

 

“Who was that, Raké:ni?” Melody asked as she sat down at the dining room table.

 

“That was my dad,” Haytham answered, kissing Ziio on the cheek before pouring apple juice for the twins. “He wants me to come visit him this summer in Eagle’s Beach.”

 

Melody’s eyes lit up and Connor looked up with interest.

 

“I’ve always wanted to visit just to watch the eagles,” he said with a small smile. Haytham stared at his son- never had he uttered a full sentence before.

 

“Well, the four of us will head up at the start of June,” Haytham announced as Ziio came out of the kitchen with a platter stacked with pancakes.

 

Melody squealed happily as she stabbed the tinies pancake and slathered it with syrup.

 

“Careful there, little sister!” Connor warned her with a teasing tone. “You’re going to drown your breakfast if you aren’t careful!”

 

“ _Shut up_ ,” said Melody in Mohawkian, sticking her tongue out at him.

 

“Kids, eat before your food gets cold!” Ziio scolded them. “Haytham, I’m having trouble with getting the paperwork ready for the twins to enter high school.”

 

“Not a problem, I can do that,” he responded after swallowing. “I have a friend who works at Saint Altaïr; he can help make sure that the twins have matching schedules.”

 

“And freshman orientation is on Friday,” Ziio reminded him.

 

“Of course, I haven’t forgotten,” he chortled as he took the last bite of his pancakes. “I believe that Shay’s sister will also be a freshman.”

 

“Shay has a sister?” Melody piped in.

 

Haytham chuckled as he took his plate into the kitchen to place into the dishwasher. “Annie Cormac,” he answered. “Last time I saw her, she started a food fight at a Christmas party about five years ago.”

 

“She started a food fight?” Melody asked with wide eyes.

 

Haytham chortled yet again.

 

“She sure did,” he grinned. “Shay was furious, of course, but everyone else thought it was funny.”

 

“Including you?” Ziio didn’t look too impressed.

 

Haytham’s only response was to kiss her on the cheek.

 

Connor and Melody went into the T.V. room to play with Aquila, who was at this point, four months old and completely adorable. Connor had already began to potty train her and the dog slept on Melody’s bed every night. The puppy went anywhere that the twins went- upstairs, outside, into the kitchen. It was as though the little puppy was attached to it’s owners.

 

Ziio went into the basement to do laundry and Haytham settled down on the couch to read the morning newspaper. He would glance up every now and then to see his children playing with their puppy.

 

“Melody, are you alright?” he suddenly asked, noticing her pale pallor.

 

“A bit dizzy,” she answered. Connor helped her to stand and settled her onto the couch next to Haytham.

 

“I’ll go get your medication,” he announced before charging off towards the upstairs bathroom. A few seconds later, he came back with a small white and pink pill and a cup of water.

 

“Thanks,” mumbled the girl as she took the pill and drank down the water.

 

“Do you want to go up and take a nap on your bed?” Haytham asked her.

 

“No, I think I’ll doze right here,” she responded before curling up and slipping into sleep.

 

“Tell me about your dad,” Connor said, sitting at Melody’s feet.

 

Haytham sighed and put his newspaper away.

 

“Dad is Welsh and loves the water,” he began with a smile. “He was in the Royal Navy in the fifties and sixties as a captain. He’s partakes in the semiannual Pirate Days Faire in Eagle’s Crown, small city located about half an hour away from Eagle’s Beach,” he explained.

 

“Sounds cool,” Connor grunted as Aquila jumped into his lap and curled into a ball before going to sleep.

 

“I don’t know if you’d call it cool,” muttered Haytham before recieivng another phone call. He glanced at the caller ID before answering it. “Jenny! How are you?”

 

“Dad says that you’ll be swinging by this summer,” his half sister said.

 

“Yup, that’s right,” he answered, carefully maneuvering away from Meldoy to stand up. “Do you happen to have room for three more plus a puppy, out of curiosity?”


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Melody attend freshman orientation at St. Altïar High School.

Haytham watched as Connor and Melody walked from booth to booth, chatting with students who represented the various clubs and sports teams at St. Altïar High School’s freshman orientation. He noticed that Melody never strayed too far from her older brother and that Connor was on the lookout for trouble.

 

“Is it me, or is Connor extremely protective of Melody?” Haytham muttered to Ziio as they passed by the chess club booth.

 

“Polikwaptiwa’s health tends to decline rapidly at any given moment,” Ziio responded. “Besides, they’ve been the only friends they’ve ever known.”

 

Haytham hummed, casting one last glance at his children.

 

Meanwhile, Connor and Melody were checking out the soccer team booth, where the two captains were engaged in an arm wrestling match, apparently bored with the orientation night.

 

“Big brother?” Melody asked softly, gripping her brother’s arm. “I need to sit down for a moment.”

 

Connor nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her over towards a vacant seat nearby the football team booth. Melody took a deep inhale of breath and relaxed.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” asked a passing guy in a black and silver football jersey.

 

“She gets these spells all the time,” grunted Connor, glaring at him as he stepped forward to press the back of his hand against Melody’s forehead.

 

“I can speak for myself, big brother,” grumbled Melody. “I’m fine, just a bit overwhelmed at everything.”

 

“Understandable,” he smiled crookedly at both of them. “I’m an incoming sophomore; last year was overwhelming, but I had my twin sister to help me through everything.”

 

“You have a twin?” Connor asked in surprise.

 

“Yup,” he answered causally with an eye roll.

 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton and I are twins, as well!” Melody squealed happily.

 

“Really?” He stuck out his hand. “Jacob Frye, at your service.”

 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton,” grunted Connor, taking Jacob’s offered hand. “This is my little sister, Polikwaptiwa.”

 

Jacob blinked a few times, trying to process their names.

 

“You can call him Connor,” Melody piped in just then.

 

“What about you?” Jacob asked, switching his attention over to her.

 

“What about me?” she gulped, suddenly shy with having a cute guy focusing on her.

 

“I don’t want to offend you by mispronouncing your name,” Jacob smiled at her again.

 

“Call her Melody,” grumbled Connor, not liking the way that they were looking at each other.

 

“Jacob!”

 

He groaned.

 

“My sister,” he informed the twins as a cheerleader came over to them.

 

“Is my annoying little brother bothering you?” she asked them, scowling at Jacob.

 

“No, he isn’t,” Melody answered sweetly, flashing a smile at her. “I just needed to sit down and Jacob came over to see if I needed any medical assistance.”

 

“I’m Evie Frye,” she introduced herself, offering a handshake to the twins.

 

“I’m Connor, and this is my little sister, Melody,” he introduced them.

 

“Do you need me to go to the nurse’s office and get a wheelchair for you, Melody?” Evie asked, concerned at the sudden tremor in Melody’s hand.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Melody smiled shakily at the girl, who zipped off.

 

“Frye! Stop flirting with the pretty freshman and get over here!” bellowed a man, presumingly the football team coach. Melody paled and lurched forward, almost tumbling off of the bench, but Jacob acted fast and caught her.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked as the coach came over to see what all the fuss was about.

 

“I’m fine, I just get these little spells every now and then,” she chuckled weakly, waving off the concerned coach. “Is there a place where there isn’t as many people milling around?”

 

“The theater,” answered Jacob as Evie came running over with a wheelchair. “Here, let me…” Melody squeaked as Jacob scooped her up and gently deposited her into the chair. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” Melody smiled weakly. “It’s just been a while since I was carried like a bag of flour!”

 

Jacob and Connor chuckled while Evie hovered around her, checking to see if she would be needing any other assistance.

 

“I’ll be fine, Evie,” Melody smiled tiredly. “Today’s just been a really long day.”

 

“Yeah, today our mom took us out to look at new summer clothes for when we go to visit our grandfather,” Connor told them as the four of them began to go towards the theater building. Jacob was pushing Melody while Evie and Connor flanked the wheelchair.

 

“Man, the football team looks awesome,” Connor spoke up. “I wish I could join.”

 

“Here’s a pamphlet,” Jacob said, digging around in his messenger bag and handing over a bundle of papers. “Our dad’s the coach, so you can talk to either of us if you have any questions.”

 

“Alright,” Connor said.

 

At last, they reached the theater, where Jacob pushed Melody into the open doors and into the lobby. The walls were covered with signed posters of past productions and cushioned benches were scattered throughout the spacious room.

 

“Wow…” breathed Melody as Jacob wheeled her into the auditorium, where there were a few thespians onstage showing incoming freshmen warm ups.

 

“Hello Evie, Jacob!” boomed a man who looked to be the theater teacher, bouncing towards the group. He was tall, had tanned skin with red undertones, long black hair braided back and a friendly smile on his face. “I see you bought me sacrifices for the theater gods!”

 

Melody burst out into uncontrollable giggles at his remark, and Jacob stared at her.

 

“You have a really cute laugh,” he commented, causing for her to peel off into another fresh round of laughter.

 

“Shut up! I sound like a mouse being stepped on!” she choked out.

 

Evie began to giggle along with the girl, making Connor smile, despite trying not to allow the corners of his mouth to turn up.

 

“What are your names?” the man asked Connor and Melody. Since his little sister was still giggling, Connor answered for her.

 

“I’m Ratonhnhaké:ton, and this is my little sister, Polikwaptiwa,” Connor introduced the two of them, ignoring the look on Evie’s face.

 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton and Polikwaptiwa,” the man repeated, not butchering up their names, much to their amazement. “I’m Mr. White Hills, the theater teacher here at St. Altïar High School. I’m from the Wampanoag tribe, if you were wondering.”

 

“My big brother and I are Mohawk!” Melody said, finally having stopped giggling.

 

“Is that so?” Mr. White Hill asked, smiling at the girl in the wheelchair. “Well, come onstage and meet the members of the theater club!”


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive to Eagle's Beach and meeting Edward Kenway (pt. 1)

Two weeks later, and Haytham’s Lamborghini was packed with everything that the family of five would need for the six week stay in Eagle’s Beach. Melody was asleep when the family left on the three hour drive to the quaint little town and so Connor carried her out to the car and buckled her in. Loyal Aquila followed after her owners, keeping a close eye on her sleeping mistress and hopping up into the seat next to her to curl up into a ball with her head in her mistress’ lap.

 

Haytham and Ziio were inside, running over their checklist of items needed for the trip as Connor pulled out his cell phone, a gift from Haytham who also got Melody a phone of her own, to text Jacob to tell him that they were leaving.

 

_Leaving as soon as mom and Haytham come out_

 

A few seconds later, he got an answering text in response.

 

_Haytham? Haytham Kenway’s your dad?_

 

Connor cringed.

 

_Unfortunately_

 

The phone _pinged_ less than a second later.

 

_Do you know who he is?!?!?!_

 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, last call to use the bathroom!” Ziio called as she and Haytham left the house. Her cheeks were bright red and Haytham’s hair was ruffled.

 

“I’m fine,” he grunted, stuffing his cell away into his pocket. “Let’s go.”

 

Twenty minutes later, the car was on the freeway heading southeast, and Connor quickly nodded off.

 

Haytham sighed, leaning over to take ahold of Ziio’s hand.

 

“Ziio, are you sure that you want another child?” he asked her softly, not wanting to explain to his young children where babies came from.

 

“Haytham, you missed out on so much, and all those years spent apart from each other was my fault entirely,” Ziio told him gently. “I’d like to start over with you.”

 

Haytham chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

 

“Alright,” he agreed with a smile as they hit the early morning traffic.

 

~xoXox~

 

Edward Kenway was on his front porch watching the sunrise when an expensive car pulled into his driveway. He frowned and reached down for his hunting rifle when the driver’s door opened and a familiar handsome man stepped out. Immediately, Edward’s scowl morphed into an ear to ear grin and he stood to greet his son with a big bear hug.

 

“Haytham! How are you?” Edward boomed, noticing how his son glanced back at the car.

 

“Dad, can you keep it down? I have something I need to tell you,” hissed Haytham, raking a hand through his hair.

 

“Oh my God,” grumbled Edward, staring at his son. “You’re gay. I have a gay son.”

 

“What? Dad, no!” yelped Haytham as the passenger door opened to reveal Ziio. “Dad, this is Ziio. Ziio, my father.”

 

They greeted each other before the back doors opened and spat out Connor, Aquila and Melody. Edward sputtered for a moment- he saw his son in both children and he was stunned at the idea that he was a grandfather again.

 

“Dad, this is Ziio, Connor and Melody,” Haytham introduced them all. “And the dog’s Aquila.”

 

Edward stared at the family he never knew he had in stunned silence. Melody was the first to move, wrapping her frail arms around him in a weak hug. Edward slowly placed his hands on her back, holding her closer to him.

 

“Hello, Rakshótha,” she mumbled in a soft whisper.

 

“Bless you,” blinked Edward, not knowing what she just said. Ziio snorted at the humorous situation while Melody explained that Rakshótha meant grandfather in the Mohawkian language. “Would you all like to come in?” he asked, keeping an arm wrapped around his granddaughter.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dward promises to take the twins out on his ship and the twins meet their Aunt Jenny

“At some point, I’m going to take you two out on my ship,” Edward announced to his grandchildren and their parents, not quite asking for permission, but telling the family about his summer plans. “How does that sound?”

 

“Awesome!” Melody beamed happily, clapping her hands together as Aquila barked and jumped onto her lap.

 

Ziio looked like she was going to protest, but Haytham quieted her with a nudge.

 

“Not to worry about a thing, Zoey,” Edward chortled, looking up from carving a small block of wood into a whale. “No harm will come to my grandchildren as long as I’m captain of the Jackdaw.”

 

Ziio sighed and leaned into Haytham’s side, prompting him to wrap his arm around her shoulder and hug her in closer to him.

 

“Yep, can see whales and eagles from the Jackdaw,” Edward continued on. Connor stopped drawing in his sketchbook and Melody paused from embroidering her denim jacket. “I’ll teach the two of you how to climb the riggings, how to read and draw a map, how to steel my Jackdaw… everything.”

 

Melody and Connor both looked thrilled as they rushed over to hug their grandfather, knocking his chair over and causing for the older man to burst out into loud laughter.

 

~xoXox~

 

“When Polikwaptiwa was born, she wasn’t breathing.”

 

Haytham turned over in bed to look at her with a puzzled look before horror set in.

 

“What?” he asked dumbly.

 

Ziio took a deep breath.

 

“When Polikwaptiwa was born, she wasn’t breathing,” she repeated herself softly. “It wasn’t until Ratonhnhaké:ton reached out and took her hand did she start to cry.”

 

Haytham felt his heart clench at the twin’s early bonding. All he could do was hold her close to his chest in silence as they both tried to nod off, but the salty scent of the sea was too powerful.

 

“Jenny seemed disappointed not being able to meet the twins,” she commented.

 

Haytham chuckled dryly.

 

“Yeah, well, Jenny loves kids,” he explained, tracing random patterns onto her bare arm. “She had a son, Nathanial, but he died about six years ago while in Iraq on tour.”

 

“What was he like? Nathanial?” Ziio asked, curious.

 

“I didn’t get the chance to meet him,” Haytham confessed sheepishly. “Work pretty much had me tied up.”

 

Ziio gave him a look as she sat up, propping herself on his chest.

 

“But you’re taking time off for the twins,” she pointed out.

 

“And you,” he reminded her, kissing her on the nose. “Now, let’s get some sleep.”

 

~xoXox~

 

“Rakshótha!” squealed Melody the following morning. Edward chortled as he swooped down on her, placing a kiss on top of her head and pulling a chair out to sit in between his grandchildren.

 

“Morning kids,” he greeted everyone fondly, shaking out his napkin.

 

“Morning, dad,” said Haytham setting down his coffee cup to smile at his father. “We’re just waiting for Jenny to show up and then we can all order breakfast.”

 

“Did someone say my name?” a woman asked as she entered the pub just then. She pushed her dark strawberry blonde curls out of her sea green eyes, which twinkled happily. “I heard someone say my name.”

 

“Hello, Jenny,” Haytham greeted her, only her attention was on her niece and nephew.

 

“Oh, shut up, Haytham! I want to meet my niece and nephew!” she playfully snapped, nudging her father out of his seat and sitting in between the twins.

 

“Hello, Aunt Jenny,” Melody mumbled quietly, getting a warm hug from the woman in response.

 

“Oh my sweet dear,” Jenny cooed, pulling away to cup the girl’s face with her hands. “I’ll fatten you up this summer, you’re much too skinny.”

 

Everyone chortled as she turned to face Connor.

 

“Hello, sweetie,” she greeted him. He smiled at her as he took a sip of his orange juice.

 

“Hello,” he returned just as the waitress came over to take the newcomers’ drink orders and to hand out menus.

 

“Tell me about yourselves,” Jenny ordered as soon as the waitress shuffled off.

 

“Little sister and I enjoy nature- taking short hikes, bird watching and hunting for berries,” Connor began. “I like art, drawing mostly, and little sister has a talent for leather work and music. We have a puppy, Aquila, a birthday gift from Raké:ni.”

 

Haytham choked back tears as he listened to his son call him “dad” for the first time. He listened to Connor tell his aunt about the many things that he and his sister enjoyed while Melody snuggled into Jenny’s side with her arm wrapped around her shoulders.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins on board the Jackdaw with Grandpa Edward

_Having fun without me, Melody? ;)_

 

Melody giggled at Jacob’s flirtatious text before responding.

_Rakshótha taking big brother and I out sailing on his ship today!_

 

 _Bless you,_ was Jacob’s reaction to her text. Melody giggled once more, remembering the same reaction that her grandfather had when she called him that name.

 

 _Rakshótha means grandfather in Mohawkian_ , she informed him, missing the look that Haytham shot her from where he was driving.

 

She got a selfie of Jacob looking like a kicked puppy stamped with the caption, _sorry_.

 

“Melody, who are you texting?” Haytham causally asked as he pulled next to the dock, where the Jackdaw was moored.

 

“Just someone that big brother and I met at freshman orientation last week, Raké:ni,” she responded, tucking her phone away into her leather purse.

 

“Evie or Jacob?” Connor asked her.

 

“Jacob,” she shrugged, once again missing the look her father tossed her. “He’s just checking in with me, seeing if I’m having fun.”

 

Haytham snorted quietly to himself as he turned the engine off and turned to his twin children.

 

“Listen to your grandfather,” he told them sternly. “If he tells you to go below deck, go below deck.”

 

“Aw, Haytham, loosen up some!” Edward teased his son, leaning in the open car window and grinning. “Ahoy, kids!”

 

Connor and Melody both scrambled out of the car, nearly knocking their grandfather over in their haste on get onboard.

 

“Connor! Melody!” Haytham scolded them, shaking his head as his father roared of a chuckle.

 

“Jaysus Haytham, let them be kids!” he in turn scolded his son before loping off towards the gangplank, where Connor and Melody were happily boarding the ship.

 

“ ** _CAPTAIN ON DECK!_** ” Edward bellowed, nearly making Melody tumble off the gangplank and into the water, however Connor thought quickly and grabbed her around the waist.

 

“Careful, Rakshótha,” grumbled Connor as the crew spilled out of the underbelly of the ship.

 

Edward grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.” He then turned to face his crew. “Men, meet Connor and Melody, my grandkids. Teach them all there is to know about my Jackdaw and treat them with respect!”


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody and Connor talk

_Having fun?_

Melody grinned as her fingers fumbled over the keys to answer Jacob’s daily text.

 

_Yeah, me and big brother are having fun_

 

She paused for a moment before starting up a new text.

 

_Wish you were here_

 

A second later, her phone pinged again.

 

_You miss me? I’m touched_

 

Melody giggled as she sprawled herself out on her bed, nibbling her lip as she thought.

 

_What are you doing, anyways?_

 

Jacob’s response was quick to reach her.

 

_Out bowling with the football team. Dad calls it “team bonding” but I call it more of a reason to show off_

 

Melody giggled once more as Connor stepped out of the bathroom, his hair damp from the shower that he took.

 

“Who are you talking too?” he asked her as he rubbed the towel against his neck as he quickly began to poke through his suitcase for a fresh shirt.

 

“Jacob,” she answered with a bright smile on her face. She completely missed the look that he gave her.

 

“You two have been texting a lot,” he observed as he groaned at his inside out shirt.

 

“We’re friends,” she shrugged, ignoring the next text that came in. “What of it?”

 

“Melody, you’re a pretty girl,” Connor pointed out. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

“What are you saying? Jacob and I are just friends!” protested the girl as another text came in.

 

Connor wisely kept his mouth shut as Melody hopped off the bed to go shower for the night. Out of curiosity, Connor picked up Melody’s phone and began to scroll through the many messages between herself and Jacob.

 

 _Having fun in Maine?_ Jacob asked.

 

 _Rakshótha took big brother and I out on his ship today! It was so amazing!_ Melody texted him back, along with a few pictures that she had snapped. Connor whistled at the perfect snapshots, one of which was of the _Jackdaw_ , another of a pod of dolphins that had raced alongside of the ship.

 

“Is there anything you can’t do, little sister?” he asked himself.

 

 _Rakshótha tells the best stories,_ read another text, along with another photograph of their grandfather, sitting in his rocking chair on the front porch. It was clear from the photo that he was telling a story, his eyes twinkling as he smiled.

 

Connor sighed as he placed the phone back onto the bed, hating that his little sister was growing up. Just then, her phone pinged, indicating that a text message came in.

 

_Strike!!!_

 

Connor stared at the screen blankly as Melody came out of the bathroom in a tank top and a pair of shorts.

 

“What did Jacob say?” she asked, not seeming upset by the fact that he was snooping around on her phone.

 

In response, he showed her the single word on the screen.

 

“I thought he was bowling, not playing baseball,” said Melody in confusion. He shrugged as he stretched his arms over his head before getti8ng into bed. His little sister got into her bed, rolling over so that she and Connor could talk before it was time for lights out.

 

“Ista and Haytham had noticed you texting Jacob every night,” Connor said.

 

“Yeah? What about it?” asked Melody, propping her head up. “I text Evie, too.”

 

“Ista is wondering if you have a secret boyfriend that she doesn’t know about,” he told her.

 

Melody gasped and hurled her pillow over at Connor’s bed, where it hit him square in the face.

 

“You listen to me, Ratonhnhaké:ton,” she began in a serious voice. “I don’t want to get a boyfriend and break his heart if I should die.”

 

His brother sobered at her words.

 

“Hey, don’t you ever talk like that,” he told her, reaching across the valley between their beds to grab her hand and offer comfort. “You aren’t going to die. We are going to grow grey and old together, have many kids and grandkids, and die at an impressive age.”

 

“When I die, I want to go out with a bang,” she giggled.

 

Connor joined in on her giggles.

 

“Granny dies while skydiving on her 119th birthday!” he jested, covering his mouth at the sour glare she threw him.

 

“Let’s remain in the real world, Ratonhnhaké:ton,” she said with a yawn. “The chances of me living to be that old are slim.”

 

“But at least you have a chance!” he protested as he turned down the lamp so that she could drift off to sleep. “A slim chance is better then no chance.”

 

“That’s true,” she mumbled as she fell asleep, leaving her older brother to muse on their conversation.


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast with the Kenway clan

“… it was so amazing! You really can see dolphins from the deck!” Melody was telling her parents the following day over breakfast. Her older brother chuckled as he shared his plate of pancakes with his little sister.

 

“Rakshótha said that he’d take us to visit the tide pools later on this summer, once it heats up some,” Connor said after swallowing a mouthful of breakfast.

 

Melody’s phone chirped, but she ignored it in favor of picking at her breakfast.

 

“Rakshótha let me climb into the crow’s nest!” Meldoy told her parents, who were horrified at their daughter’s adventures.

 

“Don’t worry, I was close by in case she had a dizzy spell,” Connor grunted as Jenny sailed in, wearing a happy smile.

 

“A little birdy told me that you two went out on the _Jackdaw_!” she sang out, plopping herself into the chair next to her younger brother. “How was it?”

 

Both twins began to talk over one another, telling their aunt about what all they did- unfurled sails, climbed the riggings, steered the ship, learned how to tie different types of knots and what parts of the ship did what.

 

Jenny chuckled as Edward came into the diner. “Well, it does sound like you two had fun! I get horribly seasick myself. It made dad sadder then a beached clam to have me be unable to go out at sea without becoming violently ill.”

 

“Good morning, kids!” Edward greeted everyone as he lowered himself into a seat and snatched away his son’s cup of tea. He took a swig and made a face. “Jaysus son, what did you put into this coffee? Hot sauce?”

 

“Cream and sugar, just the way I like it,” Haytham responded with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Tastes like something a shark would piss out,” he grumbled, ignoring the glare that Ziio shot him.

 

“So, how about if I take Ziio and Melody out for the day while Connor, Haytham and Daddy do whatever it is that men do when they’re alone?” Jenny piped up just as breakfast was brought out for her and her father.

 

“What will you girls do? Braid each other’s hair and talk about which of the Beetles is the cutest?” Edward asked with a roll of his eyes.

Melody giggled and quipped back, “And what is it that boys do? Watch manly movies and drink beer?”

 

Haytham roared at the sour expression on his father’s face while Jenny and Ziio stared at Melody. Connor was the only one who seemed nonplused about Melody’s sassiness as he finished up their shared plate of pancakes.

 

“What?” the girl asked, confused by everyone’s reactions.

 

“Nothing,” grumbled Edward as Ziio sighed and hid her eyes with her hand.


End file.
